Zoom lenses for 35 mm SLR (single lens reflex) cameras have heretofore reached a relatively high state of development. However, there have been few zoom lenses which have a wide range from the wide angle position to the telephoto position and are compact and have a high performance through the entire range of the lens.
An object of the present invention is to provide a zoom lens covering wide angle, 36 mm, and telephoto (132 mm) ranges for use with a 35 mm SLR camera and which is compact and has a high performance.